Vocaloids
A Vocaloid is a vocal software made to enable producers to synthesize singing with specially recorded vocals of voice actors or singers; an illustrated avatar is sometimes used as the "face" a the synthesized singer. In the Putin-P series, Vocaloids are also evidently capable of artificial intelligence, and are capable of interacting with their computers and the internet as they please while still subject to the directions of their uploader or producer. History Vocaloids were in production since at least the time of the late Cold War, with at least one expressly used by a Russian producer to create songs.A Man of Few Words. PV During this time, the United States of America appeared to also be dabbling in the creation of Ronald McDonald AIs,In the Night That Can't Be Seen. Sound Effects and a Russian officer named Elena was capable of creating artificial intelligence with computer programs and data files. Later on, three Vocaloids merged with the artificial intelligence data files created by Elena, impacting their programming.A Place to Chat! - だから今の鏡音リンに入ってるものが持つ記憶は すべてあの女が外から見て描いたもの。 Since their creation in the mid-twentieth century, only four known Vocaloids were known to exist, although two more were created at some point.Together! - メイコより　カイトより The United States of America had also created artificial intelligence for their own personal use by the twenty-first century.With the You I Can't See. - 君の代わりなんて 沢山いるのに？ Japan also appeared to have knowledge of artificial intelligence and Vocaloid programming,A Place to Chat! - そしてあの子は、ここに居る為に うp主に再度自分の記憶を書き換えさせた。 with producers making use of Vocaloids to create songs and make them into online "idols."PV Credits Characteristics Visually, Vocaloids' avatars had the appearance of humans, albeit with glowing eyes and "wigs" for hair.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV Typically programmed to be able to sing, they had electronic voices and were highly skilled with creating songs under the directive of their producer. They particularly demonstrated artificial intelligence and unique personalities, and were able to make decisions outside of their programming. Vocaloids also wore headphones with USB ports,The Voice in My Heart. PV acting much like computers themselves in being able to be reprogrammed and have extra data updated into,Gimme the Handcuffs! - バック　アップ 俺の　ディスク！ or removed from, their software.A Place to Chat! - そしてあの子は、ここに居る為に うp主に再度自分の記憶を書き換えさせた。 Vocaloids also, through use of a USB drive or while malfunctioning, were able to have their consciousness drawn into the body's "interior," entering a world consisting of pure data.A Place to Chat! - 　だからあんたにもUSBを撃った。 ... リンの中に行くの？ They were also typically able to repair themselves through the usage of backup discs inserted into their headphones.Goodbye to the Dream☆ - バックアップはもう刺せないわ でもいいの、、幸せだにゃ Because they were located in computers, Vocaloids had no real physical body, but they nonetheless lived out realistic lives that were only limited by the internet itself. This included living in houses, going to school, interacting with fellow Vocaloids, or putting on different outfits. In addition, some AIs were deployed for military purposes,We Met Again, eh?☆ - ボクが壊すほどのものがない such as assassination and warfare, and made for durable online soldiers capable of handling any weapon given to them.Goodbye to You★ PV Other AIs acted as viruses that may infect and destroy data in other computers. Due to this, despite their artificial nature Vocaloids could simulate a multitude of biological functions, such as being able to consume food and feel the effects of drugs,Let's Dream. - クスリでテンション上げたい！ having a heartbeat,The Day of the Decisive Battle! Sound Effects cry,Goodbye to the Dream☆ PV and suffering nosebleeds.The One Who's Nothing. PV They could also be knocked unconscious if jarred or struck by an outside force.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV Known Vocaloids TestRin3.jpg|'Kagamine Rin'|link=Kagamine Rin TestRedRin.jpg|'Red Rin'|link=Red Rin TestLen2.jpg|'Kagamine Len'|link=Kagamine Len TestMiku1.jpg|'Hatsune Miku '|link=Hatsune Miku TestCamui2.jpg|'Camui Gackpo'|link=Camui Gackpo Questionmark.png|'Meiko'|link=Cameo Characters#Meiko Questionmark.png|'Kaito'|link=Cameo Characters#Kaito Trivia Notes *In reality, the VOCALOID program was developed by YAMAHA and first released in a variety of countries, and many Vocaloids in the Putin-P series were expressly released first in Japan. *Ronald McDonald demonstrates all the traits of an AI, but is not believed to be a Vocaloid. Curiosities *The ability for Vocaloids to repair themselves with backup disks references how a corrupted program can be reset with a backup disk on a computer. References }} Category:Putin-P World Guide